


Mr. Stark

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art Teacher Tony Stark, Artist Peter Parker, Comfort, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, High School Student Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Mentioned Ben Parker, Mentioned Character Death, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Minor Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, eventual starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: Peter’s previous art teacher has retired and is replaced by a fresher and handsome face. This catches Peter’s eye but he didn’t expect the teacher to fall for him because of his love for art… and something more.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and I am back with a new Starker fanfiction to share with you guys and I thought of doing a school fanfiction starring these two. So, why not?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Spider-Man, Iron-Man, Avengers, or any of the characters or franchises used in this story. They all belong to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Jack Kirby (both rest in paradise), and Marvel. However, I do own the plot of this story… nothing more.

 **Warnings** **:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy this new Starker story!

 **Summary:** Peter’s previous art teacher has retired and is replaced by a fresher and handsome face. This catches Peter’s eye but he didn’t expect the teacher to fall for him because of his love for art… and something more.

 **Pairing:** Tony Stark x Peter Parker

**Mr. Stark**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

Mr. Stark CHAPTER ONE

The morning has risen, the sun peeking through the tall skyscrapers of New York City and its rays peeking through the windows of a small apartment. It was a Friday morning and that means it’s another excruciating day of school and he was not looking forward to it.

Peter honestly loved attended Midtown High School of the Arts and Sciences but it’s the constant bullying he had endured through the years, mainly because he didn’t have a family. It all started with him losing his parents at a young age, leaving him under the care of his aunt and uncle. They gave him nothing but unconditional love until things changed when his uncle was killed by a burglar, leaving him under the care of his Aunt May.

But another tragedy struck as his Aunt May was diagnosed with stage 3 breast cancer and passed away when he was only 8 years old. Now, at the tender age of 17, Peter has been living alone, not wanting to become a burden to everyone around him and the people of the apartment complex were nice enough for him to rent a room without him paying for anything since he’s still in high school. He missed his family. He missed their love, especially Aunt May, for she had loved him deeply only for him to watch her pass on and he can remember it well. It was very devastating for him and it damaged him severely if the bullying wasn’t bad enough.

Letting out a sigh, Peter grabs his watch, wallet, phone, keys, and backpack. He looked at the two picture frames placed on the nightstand that showed pictures of his parents and his aunt and uncle who he had lost in his life. “See you when I get home,” he spoke with a sad smile before leaving his apartment.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The bells rang in the halls of Midtown High and Peter walked to his locker where it was completely vandalized with vulgar and homophobic remarks. Peter lets out a groan and he turned to see Flash and his football team laughing at him, “Oh ha ha ha, real mature, Flash,” he called out as he opened his locker, placing his backpack inside and slamming the locker door shut after removing his textbooks and finder.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Little Penis Parker getting in his feelings?” Flash taunted arrogantly and the rest of the jocks laughed. The brunette tried to keep himself from lashing out at Flash but before he could turn around to confront him, someone has beaten him to it. “That’s enough, Flash.”

Billy Kaplan, one of Peter’s classmates emerges from out of nowhere and walks up to Flash, “It’s too fucking early for gorillas like you to be causing trouble,” he spoke firmly and Flash’s eyes contorted when Billy walked up to him.

“Oh, and what the hell are you gonna do, Harry Potter? Put a spell on me?” Flash taunted.

“Billy!” Peter called out to the taller male, “It’s not worth it.”

Billy turned to Peter, a disbelieving look shown on his face after what the brunette had just told him, “Peter, you’re just gonna let these assholes pick on you? Like they had been doing since freshman year?” he asked him, not wanting to accept the bullying being inflicted but Peter shook his head. Even though he was relieved to have someone like Billy stand up for him since his own confidence was at an all-time low.

“Billy. Teddy is part of the football team, I don’t want him seeing you going off on Flash because he’s picking on me. Let’s just get to class, alright? We don’t wanna be late.” Peter spoke to Billy before taking his leave. Billy gave Flash another glare and follows from behind.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The first period was English where Peter excelled in his class and it was nothing new to him. He had been doing English since he was in the first grade and it was getting kind of boring to him. Don’t get him wrong, most of the students struggle with English but him. He’s been giving him the same thing over and over again and he’s already feeling like he wasn’t needed to do the subject.

His next class was Math. Like English, he aced the class but it was different. He really likes numbers and is really good with years.

After Math class was History which was one of his favorites. He loved knowing about the information of famous figures and events such as the American Revolution, Ancient Greece, and even the Civil Rights movement. His history teacher, Nick Fury was an expert on History and doesn’t hold himself back in telling people the harshness of history and politics. Peter had been in Fury’s class since freshman year and he never gets bored from him,

Chemistry and Gym. Peter is really good with chemistry and also because of his favorite teacher, Bruce Banner. Gym class was his least favorite because he wasn’t an athletic person but his gym coach, Steve Rogers had been very supportive of him, so he didn’t hate it fully.

The rest of his classes had kept him distracted from baggage he had faced throughout his life. Peter barely had any friends except for Billy and Michelle “MJ” Jones who had been there for him since the beginning of their school year. MJ was the cool one who simply just didn’t give a single fuck while Billy is more of the protective friend and he too was a victim of bullying but overcame it with the help of his boyfriend, Thaddaeus “Teddy” Altman and he wanted to help Peter the best way he can.

Finally, the last class of the day – art. Peter had held a special place in his heart for it was like therapy to him. He had fallen in love with it when his uncle bought him an art easel when he was only 3 years old and he would paint anything to express his feelings. He had been practicing different media of art since the death of his uncle and before his aunt passed from breast cancer. But there was one thing that he didn’t expect and it was that his old art teacher, Erik Lehnsherr had retired and was replaced with a younger teacher in the middle of his previous year, and he feels pretty anxious in seeing him now.

Gripping onto his sketchbook, he felt his heart pounding through his chest as he was close to the classroom. He could hear the pencils, paint, and the charcoal calling him but his anxiety was getting the best of him.

“So, Picasso,” MJ spoke, finally breaking the pregnant silence, “What masterpieces are you gonna make this time?”

“I don’t know MJ. My mind is in a different place right now,” Peter replied.

“Is it about the art teacher? Mr. Stark?” Billy questioned and Peter’s heart lets out a strong pulse.

“Yes, him. I mean ever since he got here, he’s… always been close to me,” Peter responded to Billy, trying to keep his anxiety at bay. “I mean.. he’s a very nice guy and is a passionate artist but he didn’t have to be that fond of me like that.”

“Hey, he likes your work, Pete. You’re the one who stands out than anyone else in art class, especially Harry Potter here,” MJ spoke with a grin and Billy groaned.

“Michelle, I don’t need to be called that just because I like fantasy and magic,” Billy drawled out but MJ ignored him.

“I do art because it helps me with my emotions. I’ve been dealing with a lot of shit in my life… losing my aunt and uncle, being in foster care, and being bullied – it’s been my escape. But I don’t need all of what he’s been giving me,” Peter responded to MJ.

“I don’t know about that. You’re almost kinda like his teacher’s pet,” Billy objected. “I’m kinda jealous that he praised your art, almost like you’re already famous.”

“Yeah, and that’s not helping at all,” Peter retorted as he sighed.

The three finally made it to the classroom where they are met by a large room that was surrounded by easels, some of them were already taken by students who are already present. Peter found a vacant spot while MJ found hers and Billy found his and much to his delight, Teddy was there who greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Peter placed his sketchbook on the side of his easel and opened the book to one of the sketches he had made. He removed himself from his workspace to get the supplies he needed for class until he hears footsteps entering the room followed by a strong waft of expensive cologne running through Peter’s nose.

“ _Ciao, il mio artisti_ ,” a smooth and deep older voice spoke up and Peter suddenly froze. He knew that voice and he turned around.

His art teacher, Antonio Stark stood in the flesh as the students ceased their chatting, “Sorry I am late, I had to take care of some business with the rest of the staff. So, now I am here, you all can do free draw until class is over and I will be looking around to see how are you’re doing with your work throughout the day,” he spoke kindly to the class before setting his eyes on Peter and gave him the biggest smiles, making the junior completely flustered.

As class began, Peter grabbed all of the supplies and started sketching the rough draft of the art piece he had chosen from his sketchbook. His whole body was shaking from top to bottom as everyone began to chat with each other. He took a peek from behind his easel and he could see Mr. Stark talking to some of the students about their artwork and he began to wonder – why does he tense up every time he shows up to teach the class? The man was devilishly handsome dressed in a white collared shirt, a pair of freshly ironed acid-washed jeans, and a pair of dark brown Ferragamo loafers. His hair was styled and his trimmed beard was on point and he could see the muscles from his collared shirt.

Mr. Stark looked way too handsome to be an art teacher, but when he met him last year, Peter knew that he had a strong passion for art like he did for he’s an artist himself and he’s also fucking Italian – _Italian_. He couldn’t understand why a beautiful older man like him would have an interest in him but he loved the artwork he made and always praised him for his dedication and it brought some envy from other students. But it was something else as well and he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Peter took a deep breath and continued to work on his art piece while Mr. Stark continued to walk around the room. The older man’s brown eyes turned in Peter’s direction and MJ quickly alerted him.

“Hey, Picasso. Stark is heading your way.”

Peter’s body completely tensed but he kept his focus, ‘ _Shit! I thought he was gonna take his time!_ ’ he thought to himself as his heart began to start racing. The smell of the expensive cologne began to get close to him as well as the sound of Mr. Stark’s footsteps approaching made him tremble, as he gripped onto his pencil.

“Hello, Pete,” his voice rolled out through his lips and the brunette turned around to see the older man looking at him with a smile. “What is my star artist working on today?”

Peter tried to keep himself calm as MJ, along with Billy and Teddy who watched from behind, “I’m going to be making a painting of my sketches that I had made in my sketchbook,” he spoke to Mr. Stark. “The theme is a whimsical forest with magical creatures.”

Mr. Stark looked at the sketch and it depicted a drawing of what it looked like to be two fairies, one was a female laying on an azalea flower while the other one was a male with large wings of a swallowtail butterfly, hold his hand out for the female fairy. While being surrounded by a forest filled with flowers and other creatures.

“I just started and it’s gonna take some time for me to do. I wanna make sure I get every detail done. I chose this sketch because a forest represents me going outdoors doing my art t to keep me calm from all of the fuckery that happened to me in the past,” Peter replied, not looking at the handsome man and continued to draw out the sketch.

Looking at Peter’s progress, Mr. Stark found it very alluring that the brunette put his dedication in creating art pieces. He remembered the first day he started teaching art, Peter was the first one to catch his eye and how incredibly talented he was in art. In his eyes, Peter’s movement in drawing was very breath-taking – the strokes, the shading, the color-blending, he took all of that in. “It’s really beautiful, Pete. Your depiction of the wondrous nature really astounds me,” he spoke.

“As I said, I’m starting with the sketch. I won’t be able to paint it until I get the sketch,” Peter replied before turning around to see Mr. Stark close to him and his face turned bright red within a second.

“M-Mr. Stark, you’re too close.”

“Oh? Am I? I just wanna see your soon-to-be masterpiece, Pete. As usual,” Mr. Stark said, his voice getting lower, his smile getting bigger as his mustache stretched. Peter swallowed hard. Fuck, Mr. Stark was sexy as hell for a teacher but he stood his ground.

“Well, I don’t like it when you’re close to me. I’m trying to focus so can you give me some space?”

Mr. Stark’s smile turned to a devilish smirk and he pulls away, “Okay, I give in. I will let you focus. But I need you to stay after class,” he said.

“Huh? What for?” Peter questioned dumbfounded.

“You’ll see,” Mr. Stark replied, looking back at Peter before walking back to his desk. Peter blinked flustered while MJ snickered and Billy just shook his head while Teddy giggled along with MJ. He didn’t know why Mr. Stark would want him to stay after class but he decided to follow his word.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

As class proceeded, Peter kept an eye on Mr. Stark who checked on the other students on their progress in their art. His infectious smile lifting their spirits, prompting them to keep flourishing on their work. Peter kept on peeking until the man turned to him, giving him another smirk but more flirtatious and the brunette quickly hid his face behind the canvas.

Finally, school was over and everyone was relieved that they can finally have time for themselves. As they eagerly leave the art room, Peter closed his sketchbook as he placed his unfinished painting in his art locker while MJ, Billy, and Teddy stopped at the door.

“Peter, are you coming? Everyone is leaving?” Billy spoke out to him.

“Sorry, guys. Mr. Stark wants me to stay here for some reason. I’ll see you guys later,” Peter spoke back and MJ shrugged. “Suit yourself. Come on, Harry Potter. Ice cream is on me,” she spoke to Billy, walking out of the classroom.

“Will you please stop calling me that, _Michelle_?” Billy called out as he walked out of the classroom.

“Billy, babe, wait up!” Teddy called out, rushing after the two.

Letting out a sigh, Peter organized his workspace and Mr. Stark approached him, “Thank you for taking the time to stay back Pete,” he spoke politely and Peter felt himself blushing. Why is he blushing over him? He was his teacher for fuck’s sake!

“Look, I stayed here because you told me to. So I’m here, now what do you want to talk about?” Peter asked, trying not to stammer.

Mr. Stark took one of the seats from the easels and sat to face Peter, “I just want us to talk. Now that we’re not in school anymore,” Mr. Stark replied. “I’ve been told by your former art teacher, Mr. Lehnsherr that your love of art is strong and you would always carry your sketchbook with you to your other classes.”

Peter took a deep breath as the older man was close to him but not close like was before. “Mr. Lehnsherr has always admired my work since he’s an artist himself. I’ve been doing art since I was 3 years old and I began to adopt different art styles from other famous artists. Mostly I taught myself in learning how to draw and paint and I would get inspiration whenever I see other artwork and even murals,” he replied to Mr. Stark.

Mr. Stark’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Peter explain his history. Normally, people who start doing it at a young age would practice their way but Peter… he was a prodigy, hence why MJ called him Picasso so many times. “Wow, you really taught yourself how to draw and paint?” he asked, already fascinated by Peter’s oral portfolio.

Peter nodded fully, “Yeah, I did. I fell in love with it since then. At times like this, art was the only thing to keep me distracted,” he responded. “But I wanna ask you… why would you want to teach art here? I mean I don’t see you doing any artwork here.”

The young innocence was indeed present in the brunette’s face and Mr. Stark couldn’t help feel attracted to see how young and vibrant he looked and he really wanted to thank Lehnsherr for introducing Peter to him. His heart was already filled with excitement as it kept skipping.

“I actually do art here. But this is about you, not me. I want to see you grow in becoming the best artists in the world, even if you don’t have the interests. People say that they can’t draw, but in reality… they can. I’m really impressed that you taught yourself how to flourish. That’s a rarity.”

Peter shook his head, “That’s funny. Mr. Lehnsherr told me the same thing before he retired,” he commented. “I’ve always held a special place in my heart for him and to hear him that he’s retiring really saddened me. He wanted us to grow as artists as well.”

“Let me ask you something, have you been to any art museums to get inspiration?” Mr. Stark asked.

“Of course, I do. I always bring my sketchbook to museums and I would just draw to get ideas. Since I don’t have any other tools, I draw them on my sketchbook,” Peter replied.

“You don’t mind… that I see your sketches? I haven’t any of them yet,” Mr. Stark asked.

Peter held onto his sketchbook as his breath grew heavy and started trembling. He could feel his anxiety beginning to take over but he gives Mr. Stark his book.

“O-okay.”

He gives the older man his sketchbook and he began to look at the pages and boy did he fell in love with them. Peter’s sketches were indeed almost at a professional level – they were completely flawless. The shadings and strokes were crisp and clean, most of them being either realistic or comic book drawings. There were even colored drawings where the colors created beautiful gradients that made them come to life. “These are amazing sketches. They remind me of my own drawings I made when I was younger,” Mr. Stark returned the book to Peter. “But I’m surprised that my star pupil doesn’t have any other tools to expand his portfolio.”

“Because I can’t afford it. I can’t even get a new sketchbook because of me not having money,” Peter spoke with a sigh.

“So that’s the only thing you carry for your art?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah. My aunt gave me this sketchbook and I kept it for a very long time. I filled every single page with drawings that represent all of the years of my feelings that were showing from my heart. And I wanted to bring them to life, so I started doing them here in art class,” he said to Mr. Stark, the older man completely moved by his words but at the same time, he felt bad that he has to see him with just his sketchbook which was nearly outdated for many years.

“Pete, why don’t I take you art shopping?” Mr. Stark asked.

“Huh?” Peter questioned in slight surprise.

“I mean, you don’t have anything else to express your skill. So, why don’t I upgrade you?”

Peter wanted to say no. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to feel sorry for him but there were no pages left for him to draw but he never at any other art supplies to draw on. His heart started racing and reaching overdrive. The older man was too damn attractive and too kind.

“I guess getting some new art tools couldn’t hurt,” he said and Mr. Stark smiled.

“Then, it’s settled. Lemme head to the teacher’s lounge to handle some business and we’ll get outta here.” Mr. Stark gave Peter a wink, raising from the stool, grabbing his things, and heading out of the classroom. Peter remained sitting on the stool as his heart continued beating rapidly as he held his sketchbook against his chest.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

With school finally over, Peter meets Mr. Stark outside of the school parking lot and he gets into the man’s car which was a sleek red Jeep Commander. Getting inside, Mr. Stark pulled out of the parking lot and drove Peter to a Blick Art Store where the brunette was surrounded by different art materials and tries himself not to fan out. Mr. Stark looked at Peter and he smiled at how excited the brunette looked. God, he looked so cute with that expression.

“Alright, kid. Go ahead and get what you want and need.”

Peter turned to Mr. Stark, “Are you sure about this?” he asked. “I mean I don’t you to waste your money on me.”

“It’s okay, I have lots of money all stashed up. Just don’t tell anyone that we came here, ‘kay?” Mr. Stark said with another wink and Peter nodded.

Peter felt like screaming right now. He wanted to hug Mr. Stark for offering him to get new art supplies to help him create more artwork for himself but he remained calm and looked down at the aisles where it had nothing but canvases, varieties of paint, pencils, and charcoal, and even sketchbooks. Grabbing a shopping cart, Peter went around every aisle trying to find the best supplies they have. Once he was finished, he made his way to the checkout area where he sees Mr. Stark waiting for him and it showed that he had been doing shopping himself. The older man paid for all of the supplies and left the store. Peter walked across the parking lot with a smile on his face and Mr. Stark just smiled at the expression.

Once they left the store, Mr. Stark brings Peter to where he lived where the outside of the apartment complex was small and brown. It looked pretty run down but the older man couldn’t help but feel a bit dumbfounded.

“This is where you live?” he asked Peter who nodded.

“Y-yeah, this is where I live.” Peter felt embarrassed by showing his art teacher where he was living. “Sorry if this is making you uncomfortable.”

“No… it’s that… I thought you would be living with your parents or your other relatives,” Mr. Stark turned his gaze to Peter.

“I live alone,” Peter said, shaking his head while gripping onto the bags. “I mean… I don’t want to talk about it.”

Mr. Stark bit his lip softly as he wanted to ask what had happened but he chose not to. “I understand. You don’t need to tell me if you aren’t ready. But if do, I will be here. Hell, we can stay after school and do some art pieces and talk about it,” he said, in hopes of lifting the brunette’s spirits.

“You’re right,” Peter spoke, letting out a small smile. “I’m sorry, I got a little emotional here. Thank you for the art supplies and for bringing me home, Mr. Stark.”

The man lets out a chuckle, ”It’s no problem. And please, call me Tony,” he said. “I may be your teacher, but I think you deserve to call me by my real name.”

“Only me?” Peter questioned, raising a brow.

“Yep, only you. Don’t tell anyone, okay?” the older man spoke and Peter nods fully. The junior bids the art teacher farewell and walks into his apartment.

Mr. Stark… or Tony watched Peter enter his home and remained parked for a few minutes. Clutching onto his chest, he could feel his heart pounding while his inner self began to feel excitement rushing inside. He realized that he was indeed falling for his student.

** END OF CHAPTER ONE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the end of the first chapter of Mr. Stark, and I am delighted by how it came out! Just to let you guys know that I read another Starker fanfiction called A Love Affair to Remember /or/ School Time Romance by Sulphriccherry and I fell in love with it and I was inspired to make a story like this. So shoutout to Sulphriccherry for inspiring me to write this fanfic!
> 
> Anyways, that is it for this chapter, and the next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!
> 
> See Sulphriccherry's fanfic here! [Click Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142570/chapters/66284578)


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and I am back with a new chapter of Mr. Stark! I am really excited in showing what had happened after Peter’s trip to Blick’s with Tony. But I’m not gonna keep talking about it, I’m gonna let the chapter tell you guys what’s going on!

**Mr. Stark**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

Mr. Stark CHAPTER TWO

Peter carried his newly bought sketchbooks through the hallway while smiling brightly. Since his trip to Blick’s store with Mr. Stark after school, he hadn’t stopped looking at his new supplies. It almost like he could breathe for the first time since he hadn’t had anything else but the sketchbook he had gotten from Aunt May. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to see MJ and Billy at the lockers waiting for him.

“Well, well, look who showed up on the red carpet,” MJ spoke with a side smirk.

“Good morning to you too, MJ,” Peter said as he walked up to his locker and placed his backpack inside while taking out his textbooks. The two noticed the new art supplies Peter had turned their gazes towards one another.

“Hey, Peter. Those are some nice new sketchbooks you have Where did you get them?” Billy pointed out and Peter stopped immediately, looking at his sketchbooks, and smiled.

“Oh, I got them from Blick’s. Um… Mr. Stark took me there yesterday because I didn’t have any art supplies,” the brunette said with a shy smile and showed the two his new books as well as his new set of art pencils. MJ looked highly impressed while Billy nearly topples when he heard what Peter had said to them.

“Wait, Mr. Stark took you to Blick’s!?”

“Shh… not so loud, Billy,” Peter exclaimed placing his hand onto Billy’s mouth before looking around to see no one had heard him. “Yeah. Mr. Stark took me to Blick’s because I didn’t have any other art supplies,” he whispered to the two. “I wanted to decline because I didn’t want him to feel sorry for me because I’m broke, but he did it anyway.”

“Wow, Mr. Stark really likes you a lot, Picasso,” MJ pointed out and it made Peter blush even harder.

“I-it’s not like that MJ! I didn’t have any art supplies, okay?”

“Are you sure? He does have a thing for you,” MJ went on with a side smirk. “Next thing you know, you’re in bed begging him to let you suck his dick.”

“MJ!” Peter whined embarrassed.

“Michelle, please stop. You’re gonna make people hear you,” Billy sighed and MJ playfully gave him the finger, leaving the raven to shake his head.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Throughout his day, Peter had been doing sketches in his new book but he would turn most of his attention in his classes, except for History which Mr. Fury took notice of his sketches and was highly impressed by how his style was improving which uplifted Peter and it made him draw more. Art class was just hours away and Peter wanted to kill the time wanting to draw what he had been holding in his heart.

Thankfully, lunchtime was just around the corner and it gave him time to continue with his artwork. While MJ and Billy hung out with the rest of the students, such as fellow students Miles Morales and Rihanna “Riri” Williams who was like a delight to have. While they were dishing out conversations, Peter kept his distance from them. Not that he didn’t want to hang out with them, he just wanted to be someplace quiet so he can let his mind picture what Peter wanted to draw. The sounds of the pencil flowed through his ears as he thought about his time with Tony, how he used his money to help him get the supplies he yearned to have.

That is until a certain voice rang through his ears, “Hey, I thought you could use some company.”

Peter looked up and his eyes bulged out, “M-Mr. Stark!?” he cried out, holding onto his book.

“ _Ciao, mio artista!_ ” Tony spoke with a small grin. “Did I scare you?”

Peter held his tongue for a second as he could see how handsome Tony looked. Scratch that – how _hot_ Tony looked. He was now dressed in a nice red Hawaiian shirt, his arms showing their muscular features, followed by a pair of jeans. Peter tried his best to keep himself together as he looked at the older man who was holding his lunch that radiated a very delicious smell. “A-a little. What are you doing out here?” he asked him.

“Well, I _was_ going to have lunch at the teacher’s lounge but it was just too damn noisy. Barton couldn’t stop running his mouth about banging ‘hottest babe’, so I decided to leave. Who wants to talk about fucking some wannabe Instagram model? It’s unsanitary,” Tony spoke in slight annoyance. “So I decided to eat lunch outside until I saw you.”

“Huh? Don’t you like women?” Peter asked.

“I dated some but I never got serious with them. In other words, I’m gay but that doesn’t mean that I’m no gentleman,” Tony said and Peter’s heart thumped when he heard the G-word. “So, is this seat taken?

Peter shook his head, “No… it’s not taken,” he responded and Tony smiled, and he took a seat next to the brunette who began blushing, “Um… you said that you’re… gay?”

“Yeah. I am. I’ve been gay since I was a teenager,” Tony said with a smile. “As I said, I tried dating women but I wasn’t really feeling it. Why do you ask?”

“W-well… because I’m gay too,” Peter said with a small and nervous smile and that made Tony’s heart ponder in excitement. “I also tried to go out with girls but I realized that I had a thing for boys. One time I tried to ask one boy out on a date and he just recoiled as if he were disgusted at me. He ended up calling me a faggot right in front of everyone and it ended up hurting me.”

Tony ended up frowning at the small story, “When was this?” he asked the 17-year-old.

“It was around middle school. I know I was a bit young to experience this but it happened. There were some girls that I had crushes on when I was younger but when I got to ask a guy out, I thought it would go well. But I guess not everything is meant for me,” Peter said with a small smile while looking at his sketchbook.

Tony felt very bad for Peter and the humiliation he had endured back in his junior high years. Nobody deserved that kind of treatment, especially kids at that age. He wanted to wrap his arms around the younger male but he chose to wait. He knew that he was his teacher but he knew that he was falling for Peter hard and if his love for art wasn’t enough, his personality is what makes him more interested in him. He moves closer to Peter, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

“Listen, Pete. What those kids said about you wasn’t right,” Tony spoke to him. “They don’t understand how much of a great person you are.”

“But that was like years ago, Mr. Stark.”

“Call me Tony, okay? It’s alright to refer me by my first name.”

Peter knew that Tony allowed him to refer to him as his real name but he was in school. He didn’t want to be disrespectful, “I know, but I’m alright now. Aside from Flash being an asshole to me and my friends, nothing really happened after that in junior high,” he countered the older man. “I mean, aside from MJ and Billy being there for me, no one else talked to me.”

“It’s still not right, Pete. You are a brilliant and talented person, and you deserve the whole world,” Tony said, furrowing his brows. “I know it sounds cliché, but I don’t care. You deserved to be loved.”

Loved. That word made Peter’s heart skip a beat as well as Tony’s.

“You really think that, Mr. Sta-- Tony?” Peter asked and Tony nodded.

“Of course, Pete. I know you will find someone who will love you for you,” the older man spoke in all of his honesty.

‘ _That “someone” will be me. Just give me some time, Pete_ ’

A soft blush came across his face and he looked down at his book. Tony soon peeks inside of the book and saw the sketches Peter had made, and he smiled, “I see you’re enjoying your new sketchbook,” he complimented, and Peter pursed his lips, trying to keep his heart from beating rapidly. Shit, he was indeed falling for his teacher and he knew that it wasn’t a good idea, even if he is old enough for consent. Peter tried to fight the feeling out of him but Tony was indeed close to him, he could smell the sweet aroma of his expensive cologne.

“Y-yeah. I really appreciate you letting me get it,” Peter responded to his teacher. “I couldn’t stop drawing what I wanted to get out of my mind.”You don’t mind if I take a look, do you?”

Peter shook his head, “Of course I don’t mind. You _are_ my art teacher after all,” he said and he lets Tony look at his sketches and the older man couldn’t help but swallow hard – his drawings were just as beautiful as ever and he knew he was taking his sweet time on them. “Wow, these drawings look amazing,” he said with a bright smile. “Those strokes and shading really made them come to life. Your style is really improving a lot.”

“T-thanks, Tony,” Peter said. “I wanted to wait until art class to start, but I couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

“Speaking of art class. I do have an assignment for you and the rest of the class this afternoon. I think you’re gonna like it,” Tony said with a wink.

“And what’s the assignment?” Peter asked, raising a brow.

“You’ll see. Now, I bet you’re hungry. I got some lunch and I can’t eat it myself.”

When Tony said that, Peter looked up to see that he had brought a nice lunch and a pretty big one too. It was Mediterranean – specifically Greek and it made the brunette’s mouth water. He didn't want to take the offer, but his stomach was already growling from the famishing it had endured throughout his time being away from the cafeteria. He was starving to death from drawing a lot and he didn’t want to go back to class with an empty stomach. “I guess, I’ll take your share. The school lunch isn’t that good anyway,” he said and it made Tony smile more. “Just don’t tell me that I ate lunch with you, okay?” Peter conditioned the older man.

“You know I won’t tell anyone. Now, let’s dig in.”

Peter nodded and he looked at the food and licked his lips. He couldn’t wait to start art class after lunch.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The bells rang and Peter was in his locker putting away his textbooks and getting out his art bag for art class. However, he felt his locker door slam shut and he turned around to see Flash glaring at him with his arrogant look on his face. “Going somewhere, Penis Parker?” he asked him obnoxiously and the brunette just rolled his eyes. Flash was the last person he wanted to see and he didn’t want to deal with his shit like he always does whenever they cross paths with one another. “Hey, Parker. I’m talking to you!” he sneered at Peter, making him whirl around, a look of annoyance shown from his face.

“What is it that you want, Flash? I have to get to art class or else I’m late.”

“Oh? Trying to act you got some balls huh? That’s new.”

Peter groaned, “Look, Flash. I’m gonna be late. So move,” he said pushing Flash out of his way which the jock didn’t take too well. He grabbed Peter and he slammed him to the wall, making him drop his sketchbooks. “Hey, what the fuck are you doing, you jackass!? Lemme go!” he called out as the taller male gripped onto his shirt.

“Oh? And what are you gonna do? Tell your precious teacher?” Flash taunted and Peter froze.

“How did you know?”

“I’m not that dumb, Parker. I’ve seen how he was getting close to you,” Flash said as he pushed him close to the lockers. “Is he gonna come rescue you now? Like some knight in shining armor?”

Peter tried to struggle to get out of the Flash’s grasp, “Let me go, Flash!” he called out.

“And what will you do if I don’t? Huh?”

As Peter continued to struggle, Tony’s voice boomed from across the hallways. His voice was so loud that it made the jock freeze in his tracks. Peter looked around and he sees Tony glaring at Flash, his eyebrows furrowing. “Get your hands off of Peter, Thompson. Now!” he thundered out and Flash quickly released Peter immediately. Seeing the glare in the older man’s eyes, the jock knew that he wasn’t joking around.

“Fine, your little pupil is free. Happy now?” he snarked.

“No, I‘m not. Your bullying is unacceptable and it’s been going on for too long. If you don't want me to report you to the principal, leave Peter alone,” Tony barked at Flash who rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Stark. It’s not like you’re really gonna do anything,” the jock rebuked but Tony walked up to him, looking him straight in the eyes. The art teacher was indeed a few inches taller than Flash and the jock remained in his tough composure while on the inside, he was indeed intimidated by him. Tony wasn’t going to let Peter get bullied by the likes of Flash. “I want you to try me, Thompson. Now you’ve been warned twice for your behavior. You don’t want to get kicked off of the team, do you?” he threatened and Flash gulped.

“Come on! You can’t really do that, we have a big game coming up! I can’t afford the school to lose after what had happened last!”

“Well, if you don’t want that, I advise you to stay away from Peter. If you understand, then get to your class before I change my mind,” Tony bellowed, leaving Flash scoffing again and scampering off, flipping him off as he disappears.

Peter sighed and grabbed his sketchbook while Tony approached him, “Pete, are you alright?” he asked in a worried tone and the brunette nodded. “Yeah, I am. Don’t worry, it happens all the time. I’m used to it,” Peter responded and Tony frowned.

“Peter, that’s not okay. You can’t let Flash get to you like that. You could’ve at least told the principal.”

“Yeah but it’s not like the principal will do anything about it. I tried to reporting Flash to him and he didn’t do anything about it,” Peter spoke to the older man, gripping onto his sketchbooks. “Flash always gets off Scot-free.”

Tony sighed, “Alright. Lemme get you to class. I can’t start it without you,” he said to him, wrapping his arm around him as he looked at Peter who looked away, and his eyebrows furrowed. ‘ _Note to self: have a chat with the principal._ ’

The two finally made their way to the art classroom and Peter took his seat at his art easel where MJ leaned to him. “Where were you? We were gonna start!” she whispered and Peter sighed, releasing the tension from his body. “Sorry, MJ. It was Flash, he was tormenting me again,” he reasoned with her and she shook her head.

“Again? Doesn’t that asshole have something else to do?”

Peter shrugged, “I don’t know. Thankfully, Mr. Stark came in to stop it. He wanted to go to the principal, but you know how he is,” he said dryly. “He’ll just brush it off by saying, ‘Oh, let them work it out.’ or ‘Kids always act cruel’. I mean seriously, If that guy is principal, he should’ve stepped up and stopped Flash from harassing me.”

“You’re not wrong,” Billy said. “Also, Teddy and I wanted to go find you, but Mr. Stark beat us to it. We were getting worried.”

Peter smiled softly, “Well, thank you for looking out for me,” he said to Billy until he hears Tony call up to the three.

“Alright, chatter’s over, guys. Time to have some real fun – for today’s assignment, you all will be doing an art piece that represents the emotion of your choice. An emotion that you mostly feel throughout your life that you want to show or haven’t shown before and it’s okay, to be honest about it.”

Tony looked at Peter who looked at him back before glossing his eyes back to his easel, “An emotion, huh? I think I know one that I’m feeling right now,” he spoke to himself.

  
“You all have one week to complete it and present it to the class to get a grade. With that being said, show me what you guys can give me,” Tony finished and the students began to work on their easels. Peter kept his eyes on the canvas as he began to use his new supplies to sketch out the rough draft of his painting.

Tony, on the other hand, kept his eye on Peter. He couldn’t help but worry for him after what had happened back in the hallway. He wanted to talk to him more, ask him if he wanted to do something to help with the bullying.

Just thinking about was starting to eat him away. He really wanted to go to the principal and tell him that he should do something about the bullying and he wasn’t going to stop unless something was done. He continued to look at Peter who continued to create his drawings while checking on the others.

Peter, on the other hand, took a glance at Tony who was watching him from afar and he turned back to his art piece. Taking a deep breath, he continued with the sketch before he finally finished and started with the watercolors, putting his best effort into the strokes and blending. He mentally cursed at himself as he began to think about what had happened, even though Tony did come like a knight in shining armor, Peter felt his self-esteem hitting low and it had been a problem for him since the beginning of his high school years. Trying not to let anyone see his frustration, he began to take it out through his strokes.

‘ _This sucks! This fucking sucks!_ ’ he thought to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the second chapter of Mr. Stark. I want it to be longer, but I didn’t have the energy to do it so I ended it here where Peter was blaming himself for not being tough enough to kick Flash’s ass. But that will happen in a later chapter (hopefully), right now I’m just focusing on building up Tony and Peter’s relationship and even have him reveal more of his past which I am very excited for. Also, there will be more characters coming so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Alright, that’s all for today and the third chapter will be up soon! Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and I am back with a new chapter of Mr. Stark! Here we will continue where we had left off, with Peter showing off more of his art!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Spider-Man, Iron Man, Avengers, or any of the characters or franchises used in this story. They all belong to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Jack Kirby (both rest in paradise), and Marvel. However, I do own the plot of this story… nothing more.

 **Warnings** **:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy this new chapter!

 **Pairings:** Starker (Tony Stark x Peter Parker)

**Mr. Stark**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

CHAPTER THREE

Art class has finally come to an end and Peter lets out a sigh. Class had gone well for him, but at the same time, he was already feeling like shit after the incident with Flash. As he puts away his art piece, turning it around so he won't give it away. Grabbing his backpack, he made his way out of the classroom, but Tony stopped him after catching him trying to take his leave.

“Hey, Pete. Wait! I wanna talk to you.”

Peter stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Tony approaching him. He turned to MJ and Billy and sighed, “You guys go on ahead,” he said to them. The two gave them a worried look but they comprehended and made their leave from the room. Tony looked at Peter and took a deep breath, “Why don’t we take a seat?” he asked and the brunette didn’t say anything else, doing what the older man said. Tony found another seat and sat on the other side, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Mr. Stark… Tony, I’m sorry about what happened hours ago. I-”

“Pete, lemme ask you something,” Tony cuts Peter off, a surge of concern sounding out from his voice. “How long has Flash been bullying you?”

Silenced barricaded Peter for a moment, showing that Tony hasn't let go of what had happened in the hallways. He bit his lip lightly and, feeling the acid rise through his throat. "S-since freshman year," he answered. "He's always been picking on me every single day because well I'm gay. I once tried to stand up for myself and I ended up getting jumped by his boys. If it wasn't for Billy and MJ intervening, I would've been in the hospital. But… it left a huge hole in my chest."

Tony looked at him, “Pete I-”

“I tried to report it to the principal, but he slapped Flash on the wrist. And since I live alone… there wasn't any other option. I guess I deserved it for trying to confront someone bigger than me," Peter said with a sad smile and Tony shook his head.

“You’re wrong, Pete,” Tony spoke to his student, trying to control his anger. “The principal is wrong for dismissing that.”

“But what could I do, Tony?” Peter countered. “There was nothing I could do to get Flash to leave me alone. And you didn’t come until the middle of my sophomore year.”

“Maybe so, but I know is that what he did was wrong, Pete. Believe me, I've been through the same thing you had," Tony pointed out, earning a returning head shake from Peter.

“I don’t think so. I mean look at you, _everyone_ loves you. Even the female teachers wanted to be with you.”

“Yeah, now. But years ago, I had been bullied too. Sure, I came from a rich family but that didn't stop those assholes of my time from picking on me. Then my dad ended up telling me, 'It's okay to walk away from situations, but when you get fed up with their tormenting, you don't say a word – just beat the fuck out of them.' You pick and choose your fights, Pete and what I did, I chose the leader who started it. Was it okay? No, it wasn't, but I was already to the point that I wasn't going to take any more of his shit. Yeah, I got suspended after fighting him but after that, he left me alone. He apologized to me when we got older but the point is – you can't walk away forever. You need to stand up for yourself sooner or later, even if it results in beating the shit out of someone to leave you alone."

Another wave of silence hit Peter but this silence struck him like a freight train. He wanted to tell Tony that he's not like him – that he's not strong like him, but he stopped himself because he knew the older man was right. Peter wanted to stand up for himself and be able to walk with his head held high, but it was never easy. Thinking back, he wished that his uncle was never murdered and maybe he would show him ways of defending himself. Violence was never in his criteria, but he knew that if he continued what he was doing, it will get worse and he didn't want that. He could feel the fear coming to him and Tony immediately detected it.

“Pete… you don’t have to be afraid.”

“I know, Tony. I just want him to stop. I want to knock his fucking teeth out but I'm afraid that if I did that, I would get suspended," Peter exclaimed.

“I understand that. It’s gonna come with consequences, but sooner or later, you’re gonna have to put that aside because when you’re tired of putting up with their bullshit, it’s a wrap,” Tony said folding his arms. “And they will know that they shouldn’t have fucked with you.”

Peter took a deep breath and looked at Tony sadly, "Wow, you… you have a lot of confidence in you, Tony," he complimented.

“And so do you,” Tony added, grabbing Peter’s hand which made the young senior blush. “Pete, I don’t want you to feel like you’re worthless, ‘cause you’re not, _mio bambino_. You put your confidence in your masterpieces in this class and that’s what I love about you. And I see you gaining your confidence and putting that dickhead Flash in his place.”

“You think that?" Peter asked and Tony nodded, a smile cracking across his face.

“Of course I do, Pete. As I said before, you're very brilliant and talented and I see a great future ahead of you," Tony continued. "You deserve what the world has to offer you."

“Tony… I think I'm anything," Peter tries to deny himself.

“Ah ah. Pete, I’m not gonna let you talk bad about yourself like that. Not in my classroom.”

Tony had that playful smirk on his face, but at the same time, he was being dead serious. Peter didn't know if he wanted to gain his confidence and tell Flash off or even beat the shit out of him. He didn't want to get into trouble, but he didn't want to keep up with the bullying in all of his honesty.

“Do you think I can stand up to Flash? Do you think that?”

Tony smiled more, “Would I lie to you?” he queried.

Peter shook his head, “Well, no… you would,” he answered.

“Well, there’s your answer,” Tony said before taking a deep breath. “Now, why don’t we have lunch together? But in class instead of outside?”

Peter gave him a soft smile and he gave him a nod, "Yeah, I'd like that," he responded.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tony’s words lingered in his mind and his heart as the next day came. Peter walked his way to school and he could see Flash talking to his friends and glared at him before he gave him a cutthroat gesture, and his boys laughing. Peter turned away from the group before a large hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump. He turned around to see Teddy looking at him. “Hey, you okay, Parks?” he asked him and Peter nodded.

“Yeah, Teddy. I'm alright. Just trying not to dwell in what's going on," he spoke.

Teddy looked at Flash and he took a deep breath, “Hey, don’t worry about Flash, alright? I can deal with him,” he said but Peter shook his head.

“No need to. Flash is gonna have his just desserts soon enough. Let’s get inside, Billy and MJ are waiting,” he said and he enters the school building and Teddy didn’t say anything else but follow him from behind. As class began, Peter began to ponder on the words the older man has given him as he started sketching in his sketchbook until lunchtime where the others went their ways and Peter went to his locker and got his belongings where he sees Tony waving at him from the art room. Closing his locker, he grabbed what he needed and entered the room where Tony closed the door.

“Right on time, kid,” Tony said with a smile. “Hope you like Chinese.”

Peter looked and he had seen that Tony had brought Chinese food, but it was more authentic than the Americanized cuisine. Feeling his mouth water, Peter took a plate and took a small portion of chow mein followed by some dim sum, and started to enjoy his time with Tony.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a smile.

“Peter,” Tony said with a smirk, making the 17-year-old blush.

“Tony, I mean Tony. God, I keep forgetting that you like for me to call you that!” the brunette exclaimed. “But thank you for the food. I appreciate it.”

“Of course, Pete. So, have you been...”

Peter nodded, finishing the, “Yeah, I have been thinking about what you said and I have to be honest. I feel afraid,” he said, and Tony looked at him, raising a brow.

“Why afraid? You think you might get in trouble?”

Peter nodded, “Y-yeah. Pretty much,” he said in a small chuckle.

“Well don't be. Flash may be a skilled quarterback, but he's nothing but a miserable little shit," Tony said, popping a pop sticker in his mouth. "I may not have been here longer, but I know when someone is getting bullied and I'm not gonna let you take that place."

Peter looked at Tony and he eats his food, "Tony, I love this school a lot. And I don't want to have all of the years be wasted but at the same time I Flash to just leave me alone," he said. "And the only comfort I have is my art. As I said before"

“It _does_ help with stress. It helped me too when I endured bullying before I beat the shit out of the asshole who started it,” Tony said. “Speaking of which, I’d love to see what you have for your project.”

Peter nodded and he rose from his seat and reached to his art locker, retrieving the art piece he had progressed on, and showed it to Tony. The older man felt his breath being taken out of him when he saw his work, “Oh my-- Pete, this is… this is beautiful,” he exclaimed as he looked at the strokes and the blending of his work, even though it was not close to completion. Peter felt his heart flutter when Tony complimented his work and he tried to keep himself from smiling.

“T-thanks. It’s not finished but this is what I have so far,” he spoke and Tony just shook his head.

“Pete. You are getting better and better with your work.”

“I’ve _been_ getting better with my work, thank you very much. Since you said that we have about a week to complete this,” Peter said to Tony as he placed his art piece back into his locker. "You know that's thoughtful of you to give us an assignment like that."

Tony shrugged, “Well, I don’t usually give out assignments like that. Art is mainly about being able to create what you want,” he pointed out before smirking. "If you have forgotten."

Peter shook his head, “Of course I didn’t forget. But aside from that… I don't know if I am strong enough," he said and Tony ended up pinching his cheek.

“Ow! Tony, what the-”

“We're not going to go through this, okay? If you don't wanna keep being that numb-nuts punching bag, you better beat the shit out of him. And if you do get suspended, so be it. Once you do that, he’ll leave you alone,” Tony spoke, pointing his fork at the brunette. “If you tell me you can’t do it, I’ll pinch you again.”

“Alright, alright,” Peter said, not wanting to be pinch as he could feel the stinging from his right cheek.

“Good. Now… care for some seconds?” Tony asked and Peter just nodded.

“Yeah, I'm hungrier than Jughead," he said taking a portion of fried rice while lunchtime proceeded.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

“Hey! Picasso!” MJ’s voice called out and Peter turned around to see MJ and Billy approaching him as school came to an end as usual. With art class wrapping it up and Tony being the best as he is, Peter felt warmth slowly coming to him. His lunch break with him slowly lifted him from the dark pits but it was a long way to go. Now, that his best friends have approached him, he knows what they were going to say to him.

“MJ. Billy.”

“Seriously, man. You're getting comfortable with Stark," MJ said, folding her arms. "Already official with him?"

Peter shook his head, “MJ, we were only having a conversation about dealing with Flash. Not to mention, had lunch together," he spoke to MJ. "Nothing else happened. Honest."

“Oh? Are you sure about that" Billy? asked with a cheeky smile. "Isn't it why you're smiling so big?"

Peter lets out a blush, "Guys, nothing is going on between me and Mr. Stark. He’s my teacher, I don’t want to get him into trouble,” he said. “He just wants me to stand up for myself which I agree but at the same time, if I try to, he'll end up beating me up like that one time I tried to stand my ground and it forced you guys to intervene."

“Yeah, and we have no regrets doing that,” MJ said in an unapologetic tone.

“Look, he was just lifting me is all and I appreciate him for that. I… I just want Flash to leave me alone and not pick on other people and I want the principal to not ignore me," Peter said, looking at both of his best friends. "I don't know how it will turn out."

“Hey, as long as we’re here. Flash won’t be bothering you,” Billy spoke to the brunette.

“But I want to stand up to him on my own, Billy-”

“I know. But I don't want you to say something that will get both you and Flash into trouble," Billy continued. "We've come along way and we've worked hard to get to senior year. We have a lot of plans in the future and we don't want that to go to waste."

“You really wanna graduate so bad, don’t you, Kaplan?” MJ commented and Billy gave her the stink-eye.

“Of course I do, Michelle. We _all_ do!”

Peter gave them a small smile, “It’s not gonna go to waste, Billy. We will be able to get outta here and start our college lives together, but for right now. I just wanna deal with Flash and how I’m able to let him know to leave me alone,” he said.

“Maybe kick his ass?” MJ asked.

“That’s what Mr. Stark had told me, but I don’t think I’m able to do that. Violence is not my thing,” Peter replied, shaking his head.

“It’s better than being a punching bag all of your life,” MJ said and Peter just gave both her and Billy a prolonged and incredulous stare.

“She said it, not me,” Billy said.

“I didn’t say _you_ said it. But I'll think of something. Eventually," Peter said letting out a sigh. MJ took a deep breath and a smile came across her face, "Okay, while you're thinking about that. Why don't the three of us head downtown? I heard that In N Out Burger from California is opening its first restaurant in Downtown Manhattan. First people there will get a free meal!" she exclaimed, and Billy's face lit up.

“For real!? Well, it’s about time!” Billy said with a smile.”This has been long overdue! Pete, you should come with us!”

“I dunno guys… I was thinking of going home and crashing,” Peter said in a skeptic tone.

“Ah, come on, Picasso! You always go home after school. It's no fun without you," MJ said in a playful begging tone. "Please? I'll keep pestering you until you rip your hair out. Pleeeeeease?"

Peter wanted to say no to MJ and go home, but he thought about it and they were right. He never got a chance to go out in the city, because he’s trying to keep himself from coping with losing his family. Peter looked at MJ giving him the "puppy dog" face and sighed, giving in.

"Alright, I'll come with you guys. But if I get a stomachache, I'm blaming you," Peter said and the two shouted in victory.

“Animal style, here we come!” MJ said excitedly.

“Okay, okay. Just wait for me outside, I need to get something from my locker," Peter told the two and made his way to the locker to get some of his belongings before he leaves. As he gets the things he needed, he noticed Tony approaching him. “Pete, do you got a minute?” he asked the brunette and he nodded.

“Yeah, Tony. What’s up?” he asked the older man.

“Well, I was thinking… how do you like to exchange numbers? Tony offered and Peter’s eyes widened and he felt his heart skip.

“Exchange numbers? Are you sure we’re supposed to do that?”

Tony smiled, “Why not? I thought we can start talking to each other more. I mean sure you’re my student, but I would love to get to know you more. I don’t want us to be just teacher and student,” Tony admitted to Peter.

“I… I don’t know what to say. I mean… I don’t want you to get into trouble,” Peter shook his head.

“I won’t. But I don’t want to not know anything about you. So, what do you say?” Tony offered.

Peter swallowed hard to the offer. Tony was one of the teachers Peter had admired since he took Lehnsherr's place in his art class and has been praising his work. But he wasn't expecting him to want to get to know him after school. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, yet he doesn’t have any other friends besides MJ and Billy. Taking a deep breath, he locked his eyes onto Tony’s.

“Alright, we can exchange numbers,” he said and Tony grinned in satisfaction.

Tony took out his phone and they both began to exchange numbers before the older man looked at his newly given number in satisfaction, “Thanks, Pete. To be honest with you I am kind of nervous,” he said. “But I know we’ll get along just fine. Oh, that reminds me… doing anything after school?”

“I was gonna go home, but MJ talked me in going to In-N-Out Burger,” Peter replied.

“In-N-Out? I love that chain! I thought they would never open a restaurant here in the Big Apple!” Tony said with a smile.

“Well, they just did. And the first people in will get a free meal,” Peter responded with a smile.

Tony lets out a small laugh, “Lucky, but I’ll get my chance later. I gotta take care of some paperwork so I’m gonna be here for a while,” he said and Peter gave him a small smile.

“Well, I’ll tell you all about it. I’ll see you tomorrow,” the younger man said and Tony nodded.

“See you tomorrow, Pete,” he said and Peter makes his way out of the school, meeting MJ and Billy before leaving to head for Downtown for the grand opening of In-N-Out Burger. Tony went back to his art room as he prepared to meet the rest of the teachers at the teacher’s lounge and he looked at the phone number Peter had given him and he lets out a smile.

He knew that it was going to take some time, but he was indeed ready to get his chance.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys that's the third chapter of Mr. Stark! I love how the chapter came out and how it ended with Tony starting to get his chance in getting to know Peter. And there will be more coming soon, so you better be on the lookout for them!
> 
> That’s all for today! Talk to y’all later, Ja ne!


End file.
